A Day As Finn
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Just another day as Finn.
1. Chapter 1

A Day As Finn

Finn smiled at Rosemary as they walked the halls of their school, " 'Ello, love. And how are you this previously horrible day, now wondrous day do to your beauty alone?"

Rosemary rolled her eyes, "Hey, Finn"

"What are you doing this weekend, love"

"I have a date, actually"

Finn stopped in his tracks, "A...date?" He asked, slightly hurt.

"Yeah, with Mike" Rose said, stopping as well, completely oblivious to Finn's obvious pain.

"Oh." There was an awkward pause, "Why him?" He finally exploded.

Rosemary looked taken-a-back, "Excuse me?"

"I've been asking you out for months! I've given you beautiful jewelry, with beautiful dresses, with beautiful girls in them and nothing is enough!" Finn yelled as he remembered the Fall Milan fashion show he had flown Rose out to see.

"You were never serious" Rose shook her head smiling obliviously, "We were just joking."

"Well, I wasn't! What does he have!"

"Finn, we are attracting attention!" She whispered.

"I don't care!"

"Well... he's on the football team, the baseball team and the wrestling team" Rose said.

"He's a jock? You go for jocks?" Finn asked. He paused to think, "Done!" He shouted running away.

"Finn! Finn! What's done? Finn!" Rosemary shouted after him.

* * *

Finn went to the coach. 

"I want to join the wrestling team!" He stated strongly.

The coach looked him up and down and shrugged as if to say 'your funeral'

"Okay," Finn followed the coach a few feet away, "Meet your wrestling partner"

Finn looked up to see a man taller and bigger than him.

"Are you crazy?"

"Probably" Coach answered back, shrugging and walking away.

"This is going to hurt... a lot" Finn said


	2. Chapter 2

Finn walked down the hall grumbling loudly. His best friend Logan stopped him outside his classroom.

"Woah! What happened to you?" He asked

Finn growled, "Wrestling! That's what happened!" Finn had a black eye and half his face was red and he was limping, "I'm done!" He yelled

"With what?" Colin asked, walking up behind Logan

"With Rosemary! I'm done trying to win her over!"

"Woah, you've been going after Rose since we were in diapers, practically" Colin said shocked, "What happened?"

"She has a date this weekend with a jock, so I figure, okay she likes the sporties, so I try out for the wrestling team... NEVER AGAIN!" Finn yelled, "PAIN AND LOTS OF IT! NEVER AGAIN!"

"Okay, okay, we got it!" Logan laughed

"Not funny" Finn growled again

Logan gave a charming grin, "Little funny"

"What's funny?" Rory asked as she came up and gave Logan a small hug to his back before slipping around to his side as his arm rested across her shoulders.

So Colin regaled Finn's dilemma to Rory and she burst out laughing.

"Not funny!" He repeated

"Little funny" Rory answered, unknowingly repeating her boyfriend, "Have you tried, oh, I dunno, _talking_ to Rosemary?"

Everyone looked at Rory as if she belonged to a mental hospital.

"Why would I do that?" Finn asked.

"You know what? I have no idea" Rory said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as if to say '_boys_'

"I have an idea." Logan said suddenly

"This can't end well," Rory mumbled as she leaned in to hear.

* * *

"Oh, I see her everywhere I turn. She my fire inside, I burn. My Love! My Light! My...Rosemary!" Finn sang in the middle of the dining hall to a flushed redhead.

"Finn! What are you doing?" Rose asked, fingering the dozen roses Finn had gave her in the beginning of his serenade.

"Singing" Finn said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "Hold on, I;m only at the second chorus" And he continued, oblivious to his friends' roaring laughter behind him and Rory video taping the whole thing. 'So the embarassment can live on for years to come' she had said.

"Now, will you go out with me, my dear Rosemary?" Finn asked

"No"


	3. Chapter 3

A Day As Finn

Chapter Three

Finn sighed gloomily. He was in the library, someplace he had never been before. He was tucked into a corner, between Shakespeare and Russian Literature. He was hiding from his friends and knew they would never look here. None would except for one.

"Hey," Rory said softly, sitting down beside him.

"Hi" He whispered back. He sat with his stare on the floor and his hand twindling a small length of paper. She had never seen him act so gloomy, so depressed, so... un-Finn.

"How are you?" She asked

"I'm okay" He nodded

"I meant, how's your heart" Rory whispered, as she stroked her hand through his hair.

"It's... a little bit broken" He whispered, leaning into her shoulder.

They just sat there quietly as the Lunch period ended. Rory was and probably always will be the only friend to see this side of Finn. Everyone always saw the laughing, drunk side, but she got to see the serious, emotional side.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, before they seperated to go to class.

"Yeah... me too" He murmurred back.

* * *

"What's wrong with Finn?" Logan asked.

"I dunno" Seth answered.

"I'll ask him" Colin said getting up.

"You will do no such thing!" Rory yelled, tugging him back down.

"Why?" Logan asked

Rory shook her head at how oblivious they were, "Rosemary is going out with someone else"

"So?"

"Finn likes Rosemary."

"Finn likes all redheads" Logan said, causing laughter.

"Finn is in love with Rosemary" Rory told them quietly, causing their laughter to stop.

"Seriously?" Colin asked, shocked

"Yeah, what do you think he's been doing?" Rory asked incredulously.

"We thought he was just fooling around" Robert answered

"He really loves her?" Logan asked.

She nodded

"Then we'll help him win Rosemary," Logan said, getting agreement from the gang all around him.

"You'll have to be careful of Finn in your plans" Rory said as they were about to part.

"Why?" Logan, official leader of the Rosemary-Finn Plan, said

"Because... I think Finn may have given up"

"Finn never gives up!" Colin grinned, but his grin faded as he saw Rory watch Finn and he turned to see as well.

His best friend was sitting outside in the courtyard by himself, shoulders hunched and not a drop of alcohol near him.

"...We've gotta work fast" Logan murmurred with silent agreement from all.


	4. Chapter 4

A Day As Finn

Chapter Four

"Now, we're all responsible adults here, I think we can come to a decision on-" The teacher said

"Did you here that?!" Finn interrupted, "He thinks I'm an adult! I can't wait to tell mommy! She always said one day I would be! 'Finnigan Morgan, one day you'll actually grow up and stop being a little boy!' " He quoted in a falsetto voice, "I didn't know it would be so fast though. She only told me that this morning"

"Not only that, Finn" Logan smirked leaning forward, "He also said you were responsible"

"Hah! Take that, father! And you said it would never happen!" Finn said as he stared off into space, talking as if his father was actually there.

The class erupted in laughter

"Alright, alright, settle down!" The teacher commanded

Finn sat and started staring out he window sadly again. The whole gang noticed, but whenever he caught one of them staring at him, he'd act all happy and normal, but the second they turned around he was back to melancholy.

Rory stared with sad eyes. She wished she could make Rosemary see that Finn really did love her... that he wasn't just fooling around. But I guess that's the trouble with being the funny clown. No one ever knows when to take you seriously.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Everyone filed out. The guys all waited at the lockers across the hall, outside the classroom as Rory and Finn took their time packing up. They were quickly the last ones left in the room.

"So? How are you feeling?" Rory asked softly.

"Abso-bloody-lutely dandy" Finn remarked bitterly remembering Rosemary and Mike walking through the halls holding hands and giving small kisses.

"You know, you shouldn't be afraid of showing the others this side of you" Rory commented moving over to where he stood.

"No" He said sharply, "They can't know. I've known Logan and Colin since I was six and the others for almost as long. They have never seen this side of me and never will. To them I'm just fun loving, drunken Finn. Only you can know."

Rory nodded, understanding. She sighed and rested her chin on Finn's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his side from where she stood at his side. They stayed there for a moment, taking comfort in each other before Finn wiggled his left arm from where she had it pinned between them and wrapped it around her shoulders causing her head to snuggle into the crook of his arm.

They walked outside to the others attached like that causing some stir with the other students but their group not even flinching, knowing that it was completely platonic. Logan even went so far as to give Rory a small kiss on the lips while she was still attached to his best friend.

The group made way as one down the hall and headed toward the auditorium for their English Lit. class on Shakespeare.

They all entered as the teacher was assigning them groups and acts.

And just Finn's luck he was in group two with Rosemary and her beloved Mike in the kissing scene. Catch was, they got to assign themselves their parts. Guess who Rosemary wanted to be her Romeo?

The group watched as Finn didn't even put up a fight. Rory sighed quietly, turning her head so no one could see her silent tears for her best friend. Logan saw this and wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders drawing her into his chest where he could feel her tears soak through his shirt a little bit.

"We have to do something," Was all he said as the rest solemnly nodded in agreement as they looked at Finn's heartbroken face as he watched his girl with another man.


End file.
